loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitty Pryde
Kitty Pryde is the love interest of Star-Lord from the Guardians of the Galaxy comics as well as a member of that team. Originally she was part of the X-Men and is more well known for her affiliation to that team. Biography Having discovered her mutant powers of phasing through any object at thirteen years old, Kitty joined the X-Men as the youngest member of the team at the time. She was put under Wolverine personal care and she spent the next years under his harsh tutelage. She left the X-Men to become part of the British team Excalibur where she spent a few years before coming back to the X-Men. After a few years, she decided to leave the X-Men and join the Guardians of the Galaxy. Animated Series X-Men: Evolution Kitty appeared in X-Men Evolution where she had a relationship with Lance Alvers who was the Avalanche of that universe. Wolverine and the X-Men Kitty appeared in Wolverine and the X-Men where she had a crush in Bobby Drake/Iceman. They never explicitly got together but spend the whole series flirting with each other to the point a relationship upgrade was coming before the show was cancelled. Movies X-Men Franchise Kitty appeared in the X-Men movie series played by Ellen Page. She had a relationship with Bobby Drake/Iceman after Rogue left him to pursue the mutant cure. They remained together the next years until their timeline was erased. Romantic Interest Star-Lord (Peter Quill) Kitty met Peter Quill after an unsanctioned invasion by the Shi'ar who kidnapped the time displaced teenage version of Jean Grey. At the time she, along with the rest of the original team, was under the care of Kitty. Peter arrived to the scene after having intercepted a comunication that said the Shi'ar were planning to invade Earth. However, he made it too late. Nevertheless, Peter offered Kitty his ship and help. While both the Guardians of the Galaxy and the X-Men were traveling, Kitty started getting close to Peter. They shared the trip together and after the mission was a success, they didn't want to lose contact. Peter gave Kitty a communicator that could project holograms of the owner. Kitty, who was enjoying the moment too much, could resist her urges to advance and gave Peter a surprise loving kiss in the cheek before running away smiling. They both started talking and got to know each other quite well through their conversations. Soon Peter's mission of revenge against Thanos lead him to Earth again but he refused to visit Kitty because he was not ready to advance with her. Kitty got really mad at him for this, but after Peter was defeated by Thanos, he realized revenge wasn't a thing worth living and decided love was worth a try, then he pushed himself to Earth and apologized to Kitty for being an idiot. They soon started having a long distance relationship after that. At one of their dates, Peter was captured by a group of mercenaries. Kitty, who had seen it all, panicked and ran to help Peter by stealing a spaceship and going to space. Despite her crippling fear of space, she braved it enough to rescue Peter in time. Peter, who had fell deeply in love during this time, didn't waste time and asked Kitty to stay with him in space. Kitty, who was not sure about taking such a big step, expressed her doubts about Peter's lifestyle as a thief. However, after a visit to an orphanage, she found out what Peter really did with everything he stole. She found herself more in love after finding this noble side of Peter and decided to take the big step and stay with him in space. Soon they confessed their love for each other and not long after, Peter proposed marriage to her. Kitty accepted. Old Romances Colossus (Piot Rasputin) Kitty met Colossus at the same time he met the rest of the X-Men. She developed a crush on him after joining the school but Colossus didn't reciprocated her feelings. However, at some point he started changing his views towards her and developed feelings as well. They started flirting with one another for a long time, sharing many kisses and Kitty even expressed her desire to make love with him at one point (despite her being underage at the time), however they didn't became a couple until after their first date (ruined by some robots). They spent some months together until Colossus was transported to Battleworld where he fell in love with an alien. After coming back, Colossus broke up with Kitty and she was devastated. Kitty left the X-Men for a while and when she came back, Colossus realized he made a mistake but the damage was done. They decided to remain friends. It wasn't until after Kitty and Colossus came back to America (after Excalibur disbanded) that Kitty felt some renewed attraction towards Colossus. However, the feelings were extremely small at the time. However, when Colossus sacrificed himself to cure the legacy virus, Kitty realized how much she still wanted Colossus. Long time after that, Kitty found out Colossus was resurrected and she rescued him from his captors. They talked about their feelings but spent a long time flirting again without compromising to each other until one day Kitty decided to go to his room and leave things clear. Colossus surprised her with a kiss and both made love for the first time, rekindling their relationship. But one day later, after their second and last love making session, Kitty found herself trapped inside a giant bullet directed to Earth. She saved her home planet but couldn't escape the bullet. Colossus grieved but never lost hope. One day, thanks to Magneto, Kitty finally made it back home but with her powers out of her control turning her into a complete ghost unable to speak or touch anyone. Despite this Colossus desired to continue their relationship. They spent some months like this until one day Kitty was cured. However, the next day they had a discussion and after an attack by the Juggernaut, Colossus sacrificed again to stop him (he didn't died though). Kitty then realized Colossus hadn't changed and would always choose to sacrifice first instead of finding an alternative. Kitty, who realized her destiny was to be left alone if she stayed with Colossus, broke up with him for good. Pete Wisdom Kitty met Wisdom in Scotland after an special British organization called Black Air assigned him to help Excalibur during a mission in Genosha, a place Wisdom knew well. Kitty didn't like him at all, she hated his smoking habits and his depressing attitude. However, this lack of trust pushed her to go on a mission with him in order to keep an eye on him. During this mission Kitty got to know Wisdom's hidden side. After realizing his noble code and even discovering a soft side in him, Kitty started falling for him but their age gap and some unresolved feelings for Colossus made her doubt about moving forward. Nevertheless, they started their relationship there and continued even after Colossus sudden reappearance. They had a happy relationship until Kitty left Excalibur for a time to join SHIELD. Kitty fell for a guy while there and almost cheated on Wisdom but stopped at the last second. Ashamed of this event and fearful Wisdom would leave her if he found out, Kitty tried to keep it a secret but eventually Wisdom did find out. He decided to leave her after that even after Kitty begged him to stay. Iceman (Robert Drake) Kitty met Bobby after coming back to the X-Men but they didn't started being interested on each other until after Schism. Both Kitty and Bobby left the island of Utopia to join Wolverine's new Jean Grey school for gifted youngsters and were attacked on the first day by a giant monster. During the battle, Bobby felt powerful enough to push himself into doing anything he wanted, and at one point he gave a surprise kiss to Kitty. She refused to talk about it after the battle and avoided the topic for a while until an event made her realize how much fear she had of growing up. This made her relate with Bobby and she gave him a surprise kiss this time. They grew close after that and sometime after the war with the Avengers (where she had a confrontation with Colossus that made her more decided to advance with Bobby), they had their first date that finished well despite a rough beginning. They kept dating for a time until Kitty had an uncomfortable meeting with Bobby's exes where Bobby ignored her in favor of them. Bobby kept pushing her away for a time until Doop interfered with them and convinced Kitty that Bobby wasn't enough for her. Kitty didn't listened to Doop at first but after one more discussion with Bobby, she realized Doop was right. They broke up after Kitty decided to leave the school. Gallery Kitty Pryde (X-Men Evolution).jpg|Kitty Pryde in X-Men: Evolution. Kitty Pryde (Wolverine and the X-Men).png|Kitty Pryde in Wolverine and the X-Men. 94325482633c650227cdb1618095456d--xmen-movies-kitty-pryde.jpg Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Marvel Love Interests Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest